Graduation Day at Nishiura High
by IDespiseTragedy
Summary: Would the smutty love between Abe Takaya and Mihashi Ren conquer all, including graduation?


Title:** Graduation Day at Nishiura High**

Disclaimer: _Ookiku Furikabutte_ is Higuchi Asa's property

A/N: I'd be glad to receive corrections (spelling, grammar, punctuation or information).

This is the last part of my AbeMiha trilogy (first "_Kiss and Make Out_", then "_The Salvaging Salve and the Lulling Lube_") but can still be read as a standalone. For those who do not wish to read the other two, be informed that Abe and Mihashi have started dating and called each other by their given names since their first year. The plot of this fanfic was created for sex's sake, so it's crappy again. Sappy as always.

_Ni_ literally means "two," but in the context below, it's the Japanese equivalent to "say cheese" when a smile is demanded from the people being photographed (because the –i ending requires the speaker to bare his or her teeth).

* * *

That morning, Mihashi Ren did not ride his bicycle to school, but purposely chose to walk instead. Today was the graduation for him, for his beloved boyfriend, for his baseball teammates, as well as for many other students in his grade. This was the last time he passed the pathway he routinely took to school for three academic years. He wanted to walk slowly, bit by bit, and carve every piece of memory of it in his mind. He would no longer be there tomorrow, after all.

A lot had happened during the last three years. He had found teammates who truly accepted him despite all his weaknesses. He had studied and eaten together with his friends. Their baseball team had been lucky enough to be granted a supportive teacher and coach, and even gone to Koshien. And, at last but not least, he had met the love of his life. Thanks to all of them, high school made his life worth living.

Gazing at the flare of sunrays upon the foliages, Ren pondered, _'School years aren't meant to last a lifetime; every beginning has to end.'_

He had promised himself not to shed a tear. He mustn't be a crybaby forever. He oughtn't stay weak and being dependent to others. He should be glad to have completed his high school education. He had been sorting out his feeling starting since months before. Besides, last weekend he had experienced 'a night to remember' with his most treasured person.

###

Having tidied up his bedroom as much as he could, Ren consulted his list for the fourth time. Bed sheet … check. Music … check. Lighting … check. Snacks … check. Lube and salve … check. Undesirable objects, a.k.a. possible sources of distraction … kept out of sight. The only missing element was the one he had been preparing all these for: Abe Takaya, his boyfriend.

The both of them would graduate the following Wednesday; each would then go to a different university. Tonight would be the last chance he could make love with Takaya. Ren wanted everything to be as perfect as possible. This was achievable since Ren's parents were _conveniently_ attending the wedding of their friend's son in another town, so they would not return home for the night.

That evening, upon Takaya's arrival, Ren kissed him passionately right after closing the door. So eager was Ren that he jostled Takaya onto the wall behind him and captured his boyfriend's lips with his own, their tongues enlacing, until both were out of breath. Ren had always wanted to perform such a _welcoming_ kiss before, but he hadn't been able to, mostly since his mother had usually been at home, though some of the credit for the blame should go to his own shyness.

"Wow…" Takaya remarked through heavy pants, "I never knew you could be this obsessive."

"D-do you hate it?"

"Are you kidding? I love this side of you all the more!"

In accordance with his words, the Nishiura catcher claimed for more. He kissed Ren fully on the mouth again, then continued to Ren's jawline, earlobe and neck, earning him quite a few of Ren's mewls. His hands were stripping Ren's clothes as they sauntered into Ren's room.

In the old times, Takaya would use no seduction to take Ren's clothes off. As time went by, however, he kept on learning. Months after they started dating, he had started to nibble on each button and licked Ren's exposed skin bit by bit before removing the shirt completely. A couple of quick licks on and around Ren's navel would help too. And when Takaya resourcefully used his fingers to caress the fabric of Ren's undergarment, teasing the vertex of Ren's thighs at the same time, he never failed to acquire Ren's flustered gasps. Tonight, the same old techniques still had their merit.

After the both of them were naked, Takaya spread Ren's legs open as far as they could go; knees bent and heels facing the ceiling. He enjoyed the full unobstructed view of his lover's glory and earned Ren's shy glance whenever he did this. While preparing his lover's opening directly with his mouth, his hands roamed on those smooth thighs. Next, he stroked Ren's pubic triangle before playing with the pair of berries and the stem to which they were attached.

As always, Ren's lower hole dribbled when Takaya's tongue rimmed it so teasingly and thoroughly. As always too, Ren's entire body shivered upon skin contact with Takaya's inebriating fingers. And as always still, his stomach churned when Takaya's saliva fused with his own liquid.

In their earliest intercourses, in their first high school year, Ren had protested, "Get away from there, Takaya! That's dirty!" but Takaya had only glanced at him with a smirk and continued his "dirty work" as though digging some priceless treasure. Now Ren had given up telling Takaya to quit, but his boyfriend still treated every drop of his liquid as a priceless treasure and smirked at the mere sight of his bashful expression.

Long foreplay was nothing new to them; Takaya wouldn't enter Ren until he was completely relaxed—body and soul. Along with the squelches that his body made while Takaya was drinking his body liquid, Ren's toes curled up. As much as he would not admit it, the sight of Takaya's face emerging from in-between the curves of his crotch had become Ren's personal favorite view.

"Takaya…" Ren gasped his beloved's name in a tremulous whisper. It was just a single word, but that single word conveyed everything that Takaya needed to know: Ren was ready for him.

Tilting Ren's both legs and supporting them with his own kneeling limbs, Takaya bent and delegated his hands to comfort Ren's inner thighs. He had seen and even tasted the apex of those thighs for several times now, and yet … there was something irresistible about Ren. It remained a mystery to Takaya why every time he parted Ren's thighs, passion coiled within him. No exception.

"Ren…"

Takaya could not stand it any longer. Beneath him, there was a whimper he was intrigued to hear … there was some flesh he was eager to fondle … there was a crevice he craved to plunge…

Takaya pushed his erection into his lover. Ren's inner tunnel had been slick enough, so Takaya's length could glide with ease as it burrowed inwards. Thanks to their years of experience, Takaya could even tell that Ren's current groan contained pain and ecstasy in 3:7 ratio; the level of Ren's gripping tightness on his arm and the level of Ren's laborious panting confirmed that.

With nobody at home except for themselves, there was no need for Ren to hold back his sighs of pleasure. The same went to Takaya; he could go all the way with Ren's mind and body tonight. And he _did_. The bed underneath their bodies was creaking violently.

"Ta … ka … ya … aah!"

How Takaya loved hearing his name pronounced in such sultry way! While clutching on his partner's calves, he continued his rhythm; crotch collided upon crotch. The number of experiences with his lover had granted him wisdom on when his penetrations should be shallow and when they ought to be deep, as well as the different length of time needed for each thrust to keep the both of them satisfied.

During these three years, regardless of no matter how many times they made love, Ren couldn't help blushing at the squelching sound when Takaya's member went in and out his private fissure. His chest inflated and deflated rapidly. His hips moved in synchronized rhythm with Takaya's penetrations. Only Abe Takaya and Abe Takaya alone could make him feel so vulnerable and yet, at the same time, so badly needed despite this vulnerability.

'_Takaya, next week we'll be worlds apart…'_

Takaya noticed Ren's grieving expression. "Are you okay? Is your back hurt?" Takaya asked earnestly, his eyes filled with passion and compassion.

'_How can I not love you through and through if you're this kind, Takaya?'_ Ren managed to force a smile on his face and replied "I'm okay," but deep inside his heart, he knew he was crying. '_Why must I let you go?'_

"We can always change to a more comfortable position, you know," his boyfriend said again.

"It's okay, really," he gave his answer to the figure between his thighs.

"Ren…" Takaya hoisted one of Ren's legs higher and, with a jolt, he pressed inwards, thrusting deeper into the Nishiura's ace pitcher's body.

"Aah!" Ren could not suppress his moan due to the abruptness of Takaya's invasion. His entire body shuddered. His hands were reaching for his lover, eager to cling on.

Nevertheless, Takaya was the one who pulled him into his embrace and positioned Ren on his lap, sitting, impaled from below, almost like how they first made love nearly three years before.

'_So this is how he ends this? Just like how he started it?'_

Panting heavily, Ren fumbled his arms around his boyfriend's back. If his breath were steamy, Takaya's gazes were fiery. He could feel his lover's rapid heartbeat as they bonded, united, joined in flesh and spirit, two bodies melt into one.

'_Your movements inside me … I don't want them to end.'_

Ren opened himself up, his body consuming more and more of his boyfriend's length. Yet, this was not enough. He wrapped his legs around Takaya's hips and drew Takaya deeper toward him, his ankles pressing against the small of Takaya's back. He wanted to touch all of Takaya.

'_What must I do so that we can stay together like this forever, Takaya?'_

Takaya pulled back to leave just the head of his arousal inside and then thrust firmly back so his thudded against the bountiful flesh of Ren's rear mounds. The Nishiura ace catcher repeated the action, then gave a flurry of short, sharp snaps of his hips. He varied his movements, refusing to let his boyfriend anticipate what would come next.

As the bucking of their hips grew wilder, the sweat on their temples ran down their faces. Pleasure took them to new heights. With Takaya's final, feral jab inside Ren's clenching channel, orgasm thundered through them. The backdraft building inside their bodies erupted in twin explosions. One gushed inside Ren whereas the other spurted on Takaya's torso. Both bodies were trembling as their rigidity gave away. Still, their arms embraced each other and their lips locked in a long lingering kiss.

Even after the kiss completed, Ren made no attempt to detach himself from Takaya. Hence, with his flesh still inside his lover, Takaya groped Ren's butts and pulled him. Now Takaya lay supine on the bed with Ren on top. This was not a matter of ejaculation anymore, but each still wanted to feel the other a little longer.

Ren stared at the arms that embraced him, the reliable arms that had been catching the balls he pitched for three years, the gentle arms that belonged to the boy beneath him. Takaya was his first love, the only love interest he had ever had so far and possibly the last one, as well.

'_Takaya…'_

Ren shifted so that he could kiss Takaya. His kisses were like those of a young bird longing to be fed by its mother. Light. Iterated. Urgent with hunger. Little by little, their rods started to bulge out again.

'_Takaya…' _

Riding his boyfriend, Ren started shaking his tumbled like rain from Ren's face and body. The flush on his face was getting redder each time Takaya hit his prostate. The other boy still gazed at him with the same ardent look through incessant panting. Soon, Ren found his lips taken and his mouth devoured as his lover's hips drove into him with fast, deep strokes.

'_Takaya, if I never met you, I wouldn't have known how fascinating love could be…' _"Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah!"

With the scene of utter white spreading in their mind upon reaching climax once again, Takaya pressed his fingers on his lover's rear. He sank fully inside, securing the connection between both bodies until his seminal fluid journeyed far into the Ren's channel of flesh.

'… _Sayonara!'_

Ren's arched torso collapsed onto Takaya's once again. He wanted to spend his last night with his beloved sleeping in his embrace. Soon, Sleep enclosed them with its mighty pennons, though not before his beloved boyfriend had peppered his face and the side of his neck with little kisses.

###

Ren arrived at the Nishiura High schoolyard. This morning all third year students would be attending their graduation ceremony in the assembly hall. On the way to the hall, he stopped briefly at a particular tree. Here, the year before, he and Takaya had made out when the rest of the students had gone home. Takaya had pushed him onto the tree trunk and taken him from behind.

"Ah!" Takaya's left hand had slipped underneath Ren's shirt without unbuttoning it and fondled Ren's torso whereas his right hand had been stroking Ren's shaft.

"Ahh!" Takaya's eyes had been transfixed upon Ren's furled entrance, which had been puckering and stretching in alternating sequence to welcome his member's recurrent intrusion and withdrawal.

"Aaaahh!" Takaya's hips had kept on bucking, pumping himself deeper into Ren's wobbly body and culminating with spurts of semen inside Ren's private tunnel.

"Haa!" Takaya had licked Ren's lower part clean afterwards—rear and front—yanking one of his legs.

'_Takaya, I love you … so much.'_

###

"Mihashi, what are you doing there? Hurry up!" Mizutani walked passed him.

Ren jerked from his nostalgic recollection and resumed his steps toward the assembly hall. This hall was by no means unfamiliar to all students, for they normally have P.E. on weekly basis there. It made Ren wonder why a few festoon and ribbon decorations and a banner saying 'Congratulations on Graduating' made him feel as though this crowded hall had been a desolate place.

There, rows upon rows of chairs lay in array. Students were supposed to sit in groups, according to their assigned classes. Soon the graduation ceremony commenced. A certain sorrow—not unexpected, but remained unavoidable—spread across Ren's inner chest: Takaya was sitting right next to him, and yet, an invisible wall had separated them; he was so close, yet so far at the same time. Takaya did say that he would be the catcher for all of Ren's games for three years. He had kept his words and those three years were over now.

Occasionally Ren stole glances at his boyfriend, wishfully thinking he could keep Takaya forever. But when their eyes did meet, he quickly averted his gaze from Takaya with cheeks burning as red as embers. Takaya smiled and held Ren's hand in his own.

Ren glimpsed at Takaya's second button. It was a tradition, especially for girls, to keep the second button of one's beloved's school uniform after graduation. He was actually embarrassed to ask Takaya about this, but eventually made up his mind to do so later.

In the mean time, while the headmaster delivered his speech, Ren couldn't help fantasizing the deed.

###

"Takaya, may I keep your second button as a memento?"

"Instead of just my second button, why won't you have all of me, Ren?" With these words, Takaya would pound him onto a desk in their empty classroom.

While his lips were engaging Ren's in a long-lingering passionate kiss, his deft fingers would unbutton Ren's shirt one by one and unzip Ren's trousers. As he removed Ren's trousers, his kiss would trail downwards, brushing Ren's neck, chest, diaphragm, navel, thigh—yes, Takaya would intentionally skip '_that_' part in order to save the best for last. Then, with one hand to explore Ren's torso and the other to lower Ren's underwear, Takaya's mouth would get back to what he skipped earlier.

Seated on the desk, Ren would find Takaya's head between his inner thighs, smooching and sucking his erection. Tipping his head back, Ren would snake his fingers into the thicket of Takaya's hair and groan his lover's name in ecstasy.

Takaya would smirk, get up and tilt him by both thighs before shoving himself inside Ren's furnace-like hole. To and fro he would invade, in and out he would go, jactitating Ren. Adjusting with time, he would create a comfortable pace for them both. Ren's mouth he would also silence with perennial kisses, since it would be troublesome if the uke should moan loudly at school.

Ren would encircle his legs around Takaya, pressing Takaya's buttocks with his heels to encourage his seme to go even deeper inside him. His hands would cling tightly to his boyfriend; he would not let go! Takaya was his happiness, his world, his everything…

###

Ren shook his head to send his flight of the imagination away. He ought not to live in dreams. Furthermore, the classroom would not be empty; many students would take their pictures there.

The graduation ceremony was over while he was busy with his castle in the air. His time with Takaya was up. Why couldn't he spend their last moment more wisely? Sighing, he went out from the hall, along with the rest of the students.

The baseball club members took their pictures together in the baseball field, in front of the mound Ren loved so much. Their time was up. They had contributed all they could for their beloved school. For three years, they had shed sweat and shared enthusiasm together. Now it was time to pass the baton to their underclassmen. Koshien had always been the aim for baseball players all across Japan and would always be.

The ex-pitcher tried his best to smile although anguish was gnawing his heart. His teammates were only inches away from him, yet somehow it felt as though they had been miles away already.

No one failed to notice Shinooka wiping the tears from the corners of her eyes before pressing her camera's shutter release button. Trying to get rid of all the sad thoughts from her mind, she asked her teammates to smile, "What's one plus one?"

"_Ni_," the baseball team members answered with a big grin on their faces, and the moment of them smiling was eternalized into a picture.

When it was time for them to part ways, Takaya halted Hanai. "For the three years of leadership, of sharing the hardship and joy, for everything that you've done to our team, thank you very much. You've been a good captain." Takaya bowed. The rest of the team immediately followed.

"Guys, I've been the luckiest captain in the world to have you as teammates," beamed Hanai, "Good luck and take care!"

That day, as Hanai turned to leave, his back somehow seemed bigger than usual. Yet, he was not alone; Tajima came for him soon after with his trademark grin.

How Ren envied them! Unlike Takaya and him, they would attend the same university, after all. Sighing, Ren slipped himself into the baseball clubroom.

"Finally," he murmured while brushing his fingers to its bench, "The time has come."

So many memories had been carved here. The white board, for instance, still bore Coach Momo's handwriting. Tajima had once drawn two girls playing each other's boobs there, but immediately erased it before Shinooka came in. His permanent masterpiece—a small doodle of a nude girl—lingered at one corner of the wall, concealed by a table.

Ren pictured their after-practice session. '_Shinooka-san passed us towels and water bottles. Oki-kun, Nishihiro-kun, Mizutani-kun, Suyama-kun, Izumi-kun, Sakaeguchi-kun, and the rest of the team members, made up from first and second year students, were all listening intently to what Momoe-kantoku had to say. Tajima-kun spilled his drink and Hanai-kun handed him his towel. Shiga-sensei was standing on the side, smiling slightly. And Takaya… At weekends, Takaya waited until the rest of the team went home and then, in either the empty clubroom or the shower room, we made out.' _

Even now, Ren still remembered the sensation of the glistening waters on his body: the shower … his sweat … Takaya's sweat … the shower … his semen … Takaya's semen … the shower… How their bodies had been merging into one … how Takaya's warmth had been enveloping him more tepidly than the hot water from the shower … how their undulating breaths had been racing from the ocean of passion … how each thrust had been stirring indescribable pleasure within him … how his groans and Takaya's intense gaze had been fusing … how each tingling kiss had been soothing his pain … how his boyfriend's gentle hands had always been there for him—to hold, to shelter, to help, to tease, to give, to catch, to trust. Perennially throughout their three years of relationship thus far.

Ren moved to approach Takaya's locker. It had been emptied, of course, but somehow, being in contact with something related to Takaya gave Ren the feeling of Takaya's presence. The longer Ren gazed at the locker and touched its door, the more vivid his imagination of Takaya became. He could even picture Takaya coming through the door, but wearing his school uniform instead of baseball gear. His second button—no, all of his buttons—were still intact.

"I thought you'd be here," remarked the ace catcher.

'_Oh no, this is the _real_ Takaya! What should I do? What if I start crying on his shoulder?' _Takaya's presenceturned Ren from daydreaming into panic state. Nevertheless, he braced himself to stay as calm as possible. Taking a deep breath, the ace pitcher extended his arm for a handshake. "Takaya, I'm glad to have met you."

'_Hold my hand for the last time and then I'll let you go_. _Thank you for all the memories; I'll be sure to treasure them all my life, my love_.'

Ren had been rehearsing this scene several times in front of his bedroom and bathroom mirrors, but when it did happen, he still felt the urge to let tears roll from the corner of his eyes. The wild beating of his heart was beyond his power to control. The voice within him cried: '_I want to hug you so badly, Takaya_.'

Takaya grasped Ren's hand tightly, refusing to let go. Before his lover said anything, he even pulled him into an ardent embrace and whispered next to his ear, "Ren, marry me. Please."

There was no hesitation in Takaya's voice, but his body did quiver. At the sound of this sentence, Ren's eyes widened and breath was caught in his throat. The tears that he had kept on restraint _did_ slip at last. Although Takaya could not see Ren's face, of which chin was leaning on his shoulder, he could guess as much the moment the hot liquid dripped onto his uniform.

"Won't you spend the rest of your life with me?" Takaya spoke again in a more urgent, more pleading tone.

"B-but Takaya ... the Japanese law doesn't legalize same sex marriage."

"That's why we're getting married in the U.S.—if you agree, that is."

"America? Although some of its states allow same-sex marriage, we can't afford the travel and accommodation fees."

"Which is why we will be working in a luxury cruise. That way, we needn't worry about how to get there. Look at this!" Takaya pulled himself from the embrace to rummage his schoolbag and handed Ren a sheet of paper.

"This ship here needs cleaners, kitchen staff and porters. Plus, there'll be some days off for the employees when it lands," explained Takaya as Ren perused the brochure.

Tears kept falling from Ren's eyes as he read every sentence.

Takaya went on, "We can't stay in a five-star hotel, though; I've used up my saving for this." He extended a small black velvet box.

Hand covering his mouth, Ren gasped, "I-it can't be…"

Takaya offered no more word, but he gestured Ren to open the box, and so his lover obliged.

The interior of the box was covered with white satin molded to form twin vales separated by two slits, on which perched a gold ring. The pair of rings was modest in design, but engraved with little icons of a mitt, a ball and a bat. The inner part of the rings bore their names followed by the phrase "Together Forever."

Takaya never asked for Ren's finger measurement, but judging from how often he massaged them after practices and kissed them for no apparent reason in daily life, it was not unexpected that he could get a fair idea on Ren's size.

For more than one full minute Ren fell speechless, but tears kept streaming from his eyes like two rivers. Only after Takaya had wiped the leaking droplets on his cheeks and chin did Ren manage to speak, "How long … have you prepared … all these?"

"I started saving for the ring a month after we first went out. The cruise stuff only came up three weeks ago, though."

"Y-you mean … you've been considering of marrying me since we were in our first year? That's just … just…"

"Absurd?" His boyfriend finished his sentence for him.

But Ren shook his head. More tears drenched his cheeks. "Touching."

"Does this mean 'yes'?"

"Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes … yes … yes … yes…" Ren repeated his answer perennially, throwing his arms to encircle his beloved's neck. 'Takaya … oh Takaya!'

"I love you, Ren."

"And I, you, Takaya."

They shared another kiss—a kiss that sealed their destiny together as two initial strangers who had woven a new path of life into an intertwining course. Their high school years had ended, but the next stage of their love life was yet to begin.

OWARI


End file.
